


Going Solo

by little_madworld



Series: The Bottom the Galaxy Needs [3]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Multi, luke is going to hook up with himself in this, more crazy boning shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_madworld/pseuds/little_madworld
Summary: Luke's bracelet has acted up again! Now he is on Hoth with the Resistance. What shenanigans will he get up to this time?





	1. Want company?

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! here's the next part in the series rather than new chapters in the old ones. Still working on them maybe there will be an update today or tomorrow? maybe? we'll see.

The pain ripped through Luke once more. Not again he thought. Too soon he felt a pulling sensation on his arm and a splitting headache. He passed out, as he did every time the bracelet brought him somewhere new. He awoke shivering on the ground. That wasn’t nice. He gave his arm a shake in aggravation. He took in his surroundings. He appeared to be in a military compound? And it was cold. So cold. He had never been this cold before. He looked down at himself He was in the sheer clothes Obi-Wan had gifted him. While attractive they did not offer much heat. He was getting really tired of this bracelet and its antics. 

Han had just left Luke in the med bay when he turned the corner to find Luke wandering around in practically nothing. He looked behind him. How had the kid gotten here so fast? 

“Kid!” Han shouted. Luke turned his head. Confusion, but no recognition, clear on his face. Han jogged up to him and put his hand on his arm. The material Luke was wearing was far finer than anything Han had felt before, where had he gotten it? “Kid,” he said again softer this time, “What’re you doing out of bed? How did you get here so fast and where did you get these clothes? You must be freezing.” Han took off his jacket and put it on Luke’s shoulder. Then grabbed his arm and started back to the med bay. Luke obviously needed medical attention. How had those stupid droids let him out?

Luke stared at the hand touching his arm then dragged his gaze slowly over Han. “Who are you?” Luke asked ignoring all the questions Han had asked. He was thankful for the jacket and increased his grip upon it.

“Who am I? Kid stop joking around. Let’s go back to the med bay.” 

Luke dug in his heels. He was not going to allow this random man to take him anywhere. Even though he seemed to know him. Even though he was quite attractive. Luke reached within himself as Obi-Wan had taught him and using the force froze the man. 

“I’ll ask again who are you?” Luke demanded. 

Han struggled to move, Luke must have lost his mind. “Luke, it’s me Han. Let me go. We need to get you help. Don’t you remember? You were just attacked by a wampa? We spent the night in a tauntaun?”

Luke looked closer at the man. He believed he was telling the truth but Luke was sure he had never met him before, nor had he ever been attacked by a wampa.  
“I think you are mistaken.” Luke spoke calmly. “I just got here.” He held up his bracelet. “This thing kind of takes me places without my permission. It seems this is the newest place.”

Han furrowed his brow. “Kid you’re not making any sense. It’s me Han. You must have hit your head harder than I thought. Come on; please let me take you back to the med bay? Please?” 

Luke considered the man. He didn’t seem like the type to say please. Luke couldn’t sense any ill intent from the man. Why not indulge him? Luke nodded his head in agreement and let Han guide him to the med bay. 

Han let out a sigh of relief when he could move again. He wanted to take Luke’s arm again but the kid was looking at him warily. He started to lead the way back to the med bay. Every few steps he would look behind him to make sure Luke was following him. Luke had a deep look of concentration on his face. Han looked at that face it was unscarred and looked younger and tanner? That was impossible though right? 

“Han? What’re you doing back here? I told you I’d be fine.” Luke’s voice called out. 

Han’s head snapped forward there on the bed Han had left him in was Luke looking perfectly relaxed. His beautiful face made handsomer by his new scar. Han quickly turned behind him to see Luke looking at him with a smirk on his face, his unmarred face. What was going on? 

The Luke on the bed looked past Han to the Luke behind him. “Huh.” He said seemingly bemused. 

“Told you so,” the Luke behind him said the grin clear in his voice. Han hated when the kid was right and it seemed like it didn’t matter if it wasn’t even the original one. Han grabbed a passing solider, “get Leia now!” he growled at the man. The man practically ran in his haste to get away from an angry Han. 

The Luke behind Han went to the one on the bed.

“Hi, I’m Luke Skywalker.” Luke said extending the hand with the bracelet.

“Hi Luke, I’m Luke Skywalker as well,” Luke said giving the hand an aggressive shake. The Lukes laughed and smiled at one another. Then the bastards turned their megawatt smile on Han. Han had just gotten used to dealing with one smile of that magnitude and now he was faced with two? Force this was going to be a trip.


	2. Two is Better than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke get shown around the base.

Leia looked between the two Lukes, who already appeared to be thick as thieves. 

“So you’re also Luke?”

“Yup,” Luke nodded his head.

“And your bracelet has been randomly transporting you through time and space for no apparent reason?”

“Yup,” he confirmed. 

“Well thanks to the actions of this Luke the galaxy isn’t safe for you. You seem to be the Empire’s most wanted rebel. You’re more than welcome to stay with us, ” she said. 

Luke nodded his assent there was nowhere else he wanted to be in this new reality. 

Leia continued, “to avoid further confusion and because you’re our guest it is only fair that you keep use of the name. You’ll go by Skywalker now.”

“Good thing you have that new scar to stand out, who knows what kind of hijinks the two of you would get in.” Han said. 

“Not everyone is as depraved as you,” Leia shot back.

“Yeah you only wish they were,” Han replied, 

Leia’s eyes widened in outrage. “You overgrown mop-head,” She said and stomped her foot, turning and leaving. Han gave the Lukes a smirk and followed her out. Luke turned to Skywalker and started to ask the questions that were burning on his tongue. 

“So you were able to leave the farm? What did Owen and Beru say? Did you know we are force sensitive? The first place this thing took me to was the days of the republic. I studied at the Jedi temple. I could teach you some of what I learned if you’d like?” Luke offered a bit shyly. 

“I did know about the force sensitive stuff, but only recently. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru died. The Empire killed them. Obi-Wan Kenobi didn’t have much time to teach me much,” Skywalker said. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi? I knew him. He was my master,” Luke blushed at this remembering all the times their relationship had strayed from platonic. Skywalker didn’t notice anything thankfully. Luke took a moment to study his other self. Not to be vain, but he saw his appeal. He seemed so cock sure and nice and his hair was exceptionally fluffy. 

He leaned closer to Skywalker, who unconsciously leaned closer to him. He smirked. He wondered what it would be like to kiss his self. 

“So what happened to Biggs in this universe? Did you two do anything?” Luke asked. 

Skywalker got inexplicably sad. “Again, Vader killed him. He was protecting me. You see the Empire created this super weapon, The Death Star, it blew up Alderaan.”

“Wait, what do you mean blew up? That’s impossible.”

“It wasn’t. I fired the shot that destroyed it. It’s why the Empire wants me so badly.”

Luke leaned his forehead against Skywalker, wrapping him in his arms. “I’m so sorry,” he said. He didn’t know what else to say to convey his sympathy. 

Skywalker plastered a smile on his face. It did nothing to hide his sadness. “It’s in the past. When the Empire is defeated there will be plenty of time to mourn properly. Hey! Maybe you can do more than help me train, maybe you can help us? The Rebellion always needs more hands.”

Skywalker was looking at him so hopefully, so guilelessly, Luke found himself agreeing without thinking. He wondered if this is how people felt around him? He had more power than he realized. He let out a little chuckle and released Skywalker. Skywalker, who hadn’t realized how touched starved he was until Luke had held him, frowned at the lost.

“What’s so funny?” Skywalker demanded.

“You’re just too cute,”

“I am not cute,” Skywalker refuted. 

“You are. It’s okay. I always got angry when people told me that too,”

Skywalker huffed. He didn’t want to be cute. It was bad enough Han would sometimes call him pretty boy.

“How long do you have to stay in the med bay?” Luke asked changing the topic. 

“Just another night for observation. Then I can show you around. You can stay in my room I have an extra bunk.” Luke smiled his impossibly bright smile on Skywalker, “Thanks, that would be nice.”

Skywalker could only blink. Luke took advantage of Skywalker’s dumbfound expression and swiftly kissed him. His lips were so soft! Skywalker responded enthusiastically and pulled Luke close. One hand on his waist the other in his hair. His hair was so soft!

They were so wrapped up in one another, enjoying tender kisses that they didn’t noticed when Han walked back into the room. For a brief moment Han considered what it would be like taking both of them, he was an equal opportunity type of guy after all. Sure he loved the Luke he met on Tatooine but this new Luke seemed like he could be fun too. He knew his Luke was inexperienced he often imagined introducing him to pleasure. He was sure the three of them could have quite the good time. He considered alerting them of his presence but he didn’t want them to become self-conscious. They were so beautiful, Han felt desire shot through him. 

He exited the room and tried to make as much noise as possible to let them know he was coming. He turned the corned and sure enough they had separated. Both red faced and avoiding eye contact. A part of Han wanted to give them shit, the other part figured he could cut the kid some slack as he was also lusting after him. 

“I’m not interrupting anything am I? Her highness wanted me to show Luke around base,” Han said.

Impossibly they blushed harder. Han wondered just how far those blushes extended on them. Luke pushed away from Skywalker’s bed. “Sure sounds great. Lead the way,” Luke said walking towards him.

Han smirked and they walked side by side out of the room. They missed Skywalker discreetly rearrange his sheets. 

“Hey kid, I know this is all new, but you’re in good company. If you want you can bunk with me on the Falcon.”

“The Falcon?”

“She may not be the prettiest, but she has it where it counts. She’s my ship.”

They entered the hanger and Han excitedly pointed her out. Luke tried to hide his incredulous expression. She looked like a piece of junk. Han turned back to Luke expectantly. Luke gave him a smile, “she sure looks unique,” he finally said.

Han clapped him on the back happy that someone finally appreciated her. “Let me give you a tour,” 

As they made their way a few people shot Luke curious looks. Wasn’t he supposed to be healing? He was also just wearing Han’s jacket and what looked like sheer sleepwear. No one approached them though.

Luke looked up at Han, he really was very attractive. He felt a spark of desire. Obi-Wan had increased Luke’s libido. He noticed Han was lightly blushing due to his unwavering attention. He could be fun. Luke smiled and leaned a little too close to him. Accidently on purpose bumping into him as Han gave him a tour of the ship. 

“And this is the cockpit,” Han said as he sprawled into the captain’s chair. 

“It’s quite a ship,” he said.

“Isn’t she great,” Han replied smiling. 

Luke turned to exit and “tripped” Han reached out to help him and Luke ended up in his lap. Han blushed prettily. Luke ran his hands across Han’s chest to his shoulders. “My hero,” he whispered as he leaned up and kissed him. Han eagerly responded. Here was a Luke kissing him! What luck. Luke felt Han begin to harden and got an idea on how to make this night memorable. He broke the kiss much to Han’s disappointment. Han had barely gotten an objection out when he noticed Luke had slid to his knees and was palming Han’s growing erection. 

“You don’t want me to continue?” Luke asked.

Han’s eyes widened and he was too flustered to form words. Luke smirked and undid Han’s pants freeing his cock. He maintained eye contact as he took Han into his mouth. He had a slightly bitter taste to him but it wasn’t bad. Luke moaned around his cock and began to bob up and down it, swirling his tongue under the head every once in while. Han was holding onto the chair for dear life afraid that with any sudden movement Luke would stop. Thanks to Obi-Wan Luke learned how to take a cock all the way to the hilt. So that’s what he did. Han’s knuckles turned white with the intensity he was gripping the chair. He had a brief fear he would tear the material but he would do anything to ensure Luke continued. Every time Luke would swirl his tongue Han moaned. Damn where had the kid learned to do this? Could his Luke do this too? Luke went faster focusing on the head and letting his hands pump up and down Han’s shaft. 

“I, I’m, getting close,” Han said trying to give Luke a warning. Luke seemed to double down on his ministrations and looked up at Han. The picture Luke painted was like something out of a holovid, one of his many fantasies finally come to life. His orgasm came without warning and he couldn’t help himself from thrusting into Luke’s warm perfect mouth. Luke tried his best to swallow all of it but there was too much and some ended up on his chin. Han was thoroughly exhausted he hadn’t cum that hard in awhile. Luke wiped off the excess with the back of his hand and stood up. 

“Will you show me the rest of the base?” he said and left Han to tidy himself up. Han couldn’t find it in him to be mad, the kid was definitely going to be the death of him.


End file.
